Step By Step
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: Katie's got a secret to tell. And Freddy's got a promise to be broken.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock. Nah. Nah. Nah...

* * *

**Step By Step**

I think she's scared to look. She's scared. She starts to tremble, and her hand drops the truth. It hits her hard.

I think she's crying on the floor. She's sobbing and she's thinking of a way out. Only, there isn't.

He's unaware. He's lying on his bed thinking of her. He smiles without reason. He wracks his brain for a reason. Is it love?

He hears the phone ring. He hears the crying. He hears her voice. His heart swells.

She's crying. "Freddy—Freddy—Freddy—" She's not making any sense, so he tells her to calm down. But she can't; she's crying too hard.

"I'm pregnant," she finally says. He drops the phone and takes a minute to realize what she's said. He's in shock, but he picks up the phone.

She's still crying and apologizing to him. "I'm so sorry Freddy—I thought we took more care."

He clears his throat, "Are—when did you find out? Are you going to keep it?"

"I've just found out. I'm—two months along. I don't know Freddy—" He can't listen anymore, and gently slips the phone into the receiver.

_I'm a father. _

He realizes that he can't let this baby die. He knows he loves Katie. That baby is something that they both created. A person is living inside her.

He dashes out the door without looking back.

He knocks on the door, and she answers with red eyes.

"I—I—I—"

"Come in Freddy," she takes his hand and pulls him in.

"What are we going to do," he whispers into her ear as he holds her close, "What will we tell our parents."

She looks shamefully down, "My mum seems to understand."

There was something she wasn't telling him. "What else?"

"My father says he's disowning me. He's throwing me out of the house."

"How can he do that?" He snarled, "You're his daughter."

"Apparently not anymore."

They sat in silence before Freddy suggested she live with him.

"What will your parents say?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm not telling them." A small smile played on his lips.

"I don't know about this." She sounded worried.

He looked straight into her eyes, "I love you Katie. And I know this sounds like an empty vow, but I am ready to be a father to our children."

A shiver went up her spine. She thought to herself, _Am I ready to have children?_

"We can get through this," he said, "I know many guys ditch their pregnant girlfriends, but I'm not going to be one of those guys. I will stay with you."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I'm calling him, James."

_

* * *

Five Years Later…_

Katie placed the five pancakes on a plastic dish and set it down on the table in front of James. He smiled up at his mother and thanked her, like she taught him.

She ruffled his hair in affection and busied herself to wash the dirty pots and pans.

"Mum's going to be late to pick you up James," she told him, "I'll be working a little bit overtime. Do you remember where to go?"

James nodded enthusiastically, "Mrs. Simms from next door." Katie beamed proudly at him.

Katie stacked the shelves with the new bottles of cologne and shaving cream in the Men's section. She could still remember _his_ favourite bottle. The one he always used to wear. The one before _he_ scampered.

He vowed. He promised.

But promises were made to be broken.

It seemed when James was about to be born and the nurse was going to find him. That she found no one. She went through the process of pain and crying, feeling alone and unwanted.

In her mind, there was no excuse to leave her there.

A cough sounded. Probably a customer wanted to buy another bottle of this new brand of cologne. She spun around and a smile came across her face.

"Zack," she cried flinging her arms around his neck, "I missed you so!"

"Katie," he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm working."

Zack looked around the super-market, "I thought you were into art and design."

"I would have," she bitterly said, "If I got into college."

"You didn't go?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," she said, "No."

"Why?"

"This will be long," she said, "Would you like to come over to my place after my shift?"

"Sure."

* * *

"—That's it basically." She finished with a sigh, and hugged James close to her chest.

"I can't believe he's such a bast—" Katie gave him a disapproving look "Mustard. He's such a mustard."

James tugged at Katie's shirt, "Mummy? Is Zack my daddy? Does daddy love me?"

Zack took James from Katie's embrace and held him, "I'm not your daddy, but I love you. I'm your Godfather. My name is Zack, what's yours?"

"James," he replied proudly, "I'm five." He held up five fingers.

"Are you managing alright Katie?" He asked her.

She nodded and took back James.

"Uncle Zack can come back and visit. Right mummy?" Katie smiled at her son's pleading brown eyes.

"Of course he can."

Over the next few weeks, Zack became more and more involved in James's life and more and more into Katie's until a fateful boy came knocking on his apartment door.

The stench of cheap wine filled the hallway, and a blond boy came stumbling into the room with a girl attached to his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What do you mean," Freddy slurred his words, "Zack Attack!" He attempted to slap his old friend on the back only to fall on the floor.

"Is that Marta?" Zack asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Freddy answered, "She's so fine. She's so fine she blows my mind."

Zack glared menacingly at Freddy.

"Where the fuck have you been all these years?"

"Here," he replied, "There. Basically—everywhere."

"Do you remember Katie?" He shouted at him.

"Dude," Freddy said clutching his head, "Lower the volume please."

"Do you remember Ja—" Zack quickly shut up. He wasn't prepared to tell this bastard about James. He had probably forgotten that he even had a son.

Freddy passed out on the carpet with Marta still clinging onto his arm.

* * *

The phone rang at one in the morning and Katie groggily reached for it.

"Hello," she answered, "Who is this?"

"It's Zack," his voice was attentive, and that made her wake up a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Freddy," he said suddenly, "He's back."

The phone clattered to the ground, and the line went dead.

And yet again, Katie cried a sorrowful night to sleep.

"What's going to happen Zack," she asked him, "What am I and James going to do?"

He shook his head and replied, "I don't know Katie. I just don't know."

They sat together in silence. James was off at school and Katie had the day off because the store was closing.

"James's birthday is tomorrow," Katie said out of the blue, "Should I—should I tell him? Should I invite him? He is James's father."

"Katie," Zack warned, "Are you really prepared to face the man that _walked_ out of James's life to be with—_with_—"

"He's with someone?" She perked up.

"Marta," Zack told her.

Katie looked rather dejected.

"He's probably still passed out on the floor from last night," he said getting up and stretching his stiff legs. He started to head for the door before being stopped by Katie.

"You want to come?" He asked.

Katie nodded, although she was shaking all over. She was so nervous. But she wasn't going to cry over him again. She promised herself last night. But she wasn't so sure she could cope when she faced him. Especially with that smug Marta at his side.

They left together and locked the door behind them. And she took that one step forward.

* * *

When they arrived Freddy was already up and about. Marta was still out cold, and a creased shirt was covering her scantily clad body. Freddy was half-naked. The top half that is.

Katie mentally glared at him. He looked the same. Exactly fucking the same.

He didn't bother to turn around. "Hey Zack," he greeted, "What's up?"

"Freddy—" Zack said with a warning tone, "Freddy!"

"What?" Freddy asked annoyed, turning around to face the agitated boy.

His eyes widened in surprise at the girl who stood next to him.

"Who's she?" Freddy asked, "She looks rather—tasty."

She couldn't believe he didn't recognize her. Zack was seething with anger.

"Don't you recognize her Freddy?" He asked him through gritted teeth.

"Nope."

"It's Katie," she said holding out her hand, "Remember?"

He extended his arm forward and shook it lightly before taking his hand back.

"Katie?" He said, "Is it really you?"

"Cut it Jones," Zack said menacingly, "We know you don't care."

"Do you remember James, Freddy?" She shouted at him, "Do you?"

He pointed an accusing finger at Zack, "He's yours isn't he?" He pointed his finger at Katie "You! James is Zack's, isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about Freddy?" Katie shouted, "James was always yours!"

"What?" He said taken aback, "Joe said—"

"You left me because of what Joe said?"

"Well—"

The door slammed shut and it was only Zack and Freddy in the room. The loud vibration woke Marta up and she rubbed her eyes and smiled seductively at Freddy.

She kissed him on the lips, only to be pushed away by Freddy.

"I hope you're happy," Zack said, "Did you know James is six tomorrow?" He left a guilty Freddy standing in the living room.

* * *

Katie found James napping by the door and cursed to herself about her lateness. He scooped him up in her arms and carried him inside to the sofa and laid him there.

It was then she heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Who is it," she called out, opening the door.

She found Freddy breathless, "I—followed—you—back—here."

"What do you want?" She said angrily, hoping not to wake James from his nap.

"I want to see James," he said.

"After six years you decide to do that?"

"I thought he wasn't even mine."

"You could've stuck around and made sure!"

"But—" Freddy was out of excuses.

"Mummy!" a voice squeaked, "Who's there?"

"No one honey," she replied, "Go back to sleep."

James scrambled from the sofa to stand by his mother's side. Freddy looked down at the mini replica of him and Katie.

His big brown eyes stared up at him, obviously inherited from his mother. But everything else seemed to point to Freddy, except the dirty blond hair on his head. A strange mixture.

"Stay away from him," she warned him, "If you know what's good for you."

Freddy bent down to look properly at his son.

"I'm your—"

"Daddy!" he screamed embracing Freddy.

Katie felt so hollow. She was going to loose James as well. Marta would probably become James's step-mother, and then, what would happen to her?

"James," he murmured into his son's hair. "Can you let mummy and daddy talk?"

He ran quickly into his room, hoping that they could work it out. Then he would have a mummy _and_ daddy.

"Look could you ever forgive me?" He asked raking his fingers through his hair.

"No," she answered.

"Why?" He said, "Don't you want James to be happy?"

"To be happy and then that to be taken away when you go off to your precious Marta?"

"I won't—I swear—"

"You made a vow last time too."

"But can't we work this out?"

"The best I can do Freddy—is to—start all over again. Fresh start."

"But that would mean—"

"Yes that would mean you wouldn't be a part of James's life till I trust you."

He pondered for a moment.

"I don't care then—"

Katie was shocked. First he wanted to be a part of James's life, the next he didn't.

"—I'll start over again then. I'll do whatever it takes to win you back, and to live together again."

"What about Marta? I thought she was your—" It was hard to say. "Girlfriend."

"Just a friend," he shrugged, "I met her in the bar a few nights ago. We didn't have a place to stay so we headed off to Zack's place."

"I don't know Freddy," she said, "I'm having second thoughts."

"We'll work this out, I know we can. We're so perfect."

"We were never perfect Freddy. But we could try as hard as we can to make it perfect."

Freddy had caused a huge rift in their relationship. It was like the small crack in the blue and white mug James had broke days before. The crack hadn't completely broken the mug, but it left a split that would never be mended.


End file.
